


when the darkness knocks on your door

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, F/F, retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts





	when the darkness knocks on your door

Two words transformed Serena’s life, “Its cancer.” 

Biopsies, grafts; treatments followed the statement. Re-treating, radiation, burnt skin, lost hair, and misplaced self. Serena felt broken, shattered, at times beyond repair. Just when she thought she could take no more Bernie’s caring hands were there. Soothing her sweat-stained forehead, holding her hand as chemo coursed her body, whispering they would get through this together. Holding her as she cursed god, her life, and everything around her. More treatments, sickness, desperation.

A little over a year later they received the sweet word, the only word either of them need to hear, “Remission.”


End file.
